


Vörös napló

by BionDesert



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/F, Fights, Gay Sex, Heart Break, Hope, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Memories, Secret Relationship, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionDesert/pseuds/BionDesert
Summary: Roosea egész életében a tudatot kutatta otthonában, Wakandában. Mikor egy szép napon T'Challa király a segítségét kéri egy ismerősével, a nő még csak nem is sejti, hogy a hírhedt Tél katonája elméjébe merülhet majd alá, azonban ez a merülés veszélyes lesz. Elfeledett titkok, gyilkosságok és fájdalmak rejlenek e sötét verem mélyén és Roosea mindent megtesz, hogy Bucky a lehető legtöbbet kaphassa vissza önmagából. Azonban ennek ára van, ugyanis az emlékek ereje sok mindenre fényt vet, idővel egy örökségre is. Ez pedig csak náluk van biztonságban. Lassan ráébrednek, hogy nagyobb szükségük van egymásra mint azt valaha hitték és, hogy minden tiltakozás és titkolózás ellenére nem tudják elrejteni valódi mivoltukat a másik elől. Akár tetszik, akár nem. Mégis megnyugtató a tudat, hogy van valaki a világon, aki ennyire jól ismer minket.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson





	Vörös napló

_Kinyitnád a szemed?_

Kislánykoromban sokszor tettem fel a kérdést; miért? Sok gyerek teszi ezt, de én igazi válaszokat akartam. Ahogy nőttem úgy nőtt bennem a vágy, hogy megértsem a természetet és az embereket. Órákig nézegettem a legelésző juhokat, hogy megértsem őket. Nem voltak olyan intelligensek, mint mi, mégis tudták, hogyan kell együtt élniük békében. Az élet foglalkoztatott. Ahogy idősebb lettem pedig, a tudat. Ez lett a szenvedélyem, mindent tudni akartam róla, mindent. Nem létezik még egy ilyen gonddal és pontossággal összekapcsolt rendszer. A természet legnagyobb csodájának tartottam. A szülőhazám, a világ más pontjaihoz képest sokkal fejlettebbnek számít, így minden tudást megkaphattam. Nem kellett volna elhagynom az otthonom, mégis mentem. Hajtott a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon máshol milyenek az emberek? Hol, miképp fejlődik a tudat és milyenné teszi azt, aki mindent átélt már. Sok emberrel találkoztam, rengeteg jóhírű egyetemi órát meghallgattam és világossá vált, hogy ami igazán rabul ejtett valójában rejtve maradt. A tudat és tudat alatti. Oly közel vannak és mégis oly mások, mintha bezárnánk egy farkast és egy oroszlánt ugyanazon ketrecbe úgy, hogy csak az egyik látja a másikat, hallja őt, érzi a szagát is, de a másik nem érzékel belőle semmit. Olykor talán egy halk morgás árulkodik csak, mintha lenne ott valaki, de végül elvész a gondolat. Ezt kutattam, erre tettem fel az életem, hogy megértsem, talán még segíteni is tudok majd másokon. Ezzel nyugtattam magam, nem akartam, hogy önző kíváncsiságom csupán önszórakoztatás legyen és semmi több. Csupán újabb haszontalan elméletek gyűjtőtégelye. Éveken át kutattam, kidolgoztam módszereket a tragédiák kezelésére. Nem egy katonának és gyászolónak nyugtattam meg az elméjét és úgy tűnt sikerült. Ismerem. Tudom. De nem lehet, hogy ennyi az egész. Tudtam, hogy ez sokkal mélyebbre vezet. Mégsem jött senki, aki segített volna. Megakadtam. Toporogtam egy helyben és ismételtem az eddigi út darabkáit. Mígnem eljött az a nap. T’Challa király jelent meg az ajtómban egy igen érdekes ötlettel. Elmesélte egy barátja történetét, miközben átkísért egy számomra addig ismeretlen helyiségbe. Mesélt előző királyunk haláláról és a gyilkosról, akinek tervei mélyebbek voltak. Az áldozatokról, kinek egyike ma is itt van. Körbemutatott a termen, majd az irányító panel segítségével kiválasztott egy falat, mely gördülékenyen ereszkedett le. Mögötte Hiber kapszula állt. Izgatottan léptem közelebb. A kapszula leereszkedett a földre, jólláthatóvá téve a benne pihenő férfit.

-Ő itt Bucky Burnes, a Tél katonája. A tudata egy szókombinációt rejt, mely meghallgatása után a Katona felébred, és hihetetlen engedelmességet tanúsít. –magyarázta a király.

A kapszula mögötti rejtekből egy piros szövetes füzetet vett elő. Az idő nyomot hagyott rajta. Borítója megkopott, gerince eltört, az írás is valószínűleg megfakult már benne. Ránézésre több, mint tíz, inkább húsz éves is lehet.

-Ez a füzet együtt született a Katonával. Benne megtalálsz minden feljegyzést, amire csak szükséged lehet. Leírták benne az aktiváló kódot is. -elhallgatott és a füzetre pillantott- Volt szerencsém megismerni e férfi mindkét arcát. –tekintete komollyá vált, ismét rám nézett- Megérdemli, hogy szabadon élhesse életét, anélkül, hogy félnie kellene kit fog bántani legközelebb.

Ez az erős tekintet. Nem tudtam tartani a szemkontaktust. ’Bucky’ ismételtem magamban a nevet. Tekintetem az arcán kalandozott. Borosta, hosszú haj, megfáradt tekintet.

-Királyom… -nem tudtam mit mondhatnék, ez hatalmas felelősség.

-Nem kérek lehetetlent, csupán egy esélyt. Egy esélyt kérek, hogy adj neki és próbáld meg. Azzal nem veszítünk.

Bólintottam. A kapszula panelei felragyogtak, ő pedig beütötte a biztonsági jelszót a dehibernációhoz. Megijedtem, még nem voltam semmiben sem biztos. Ebben a pillanatban minden eddigi tudás megkérdőjeleződött a fejemben. Meleg kéz nehezedett a vállamra.

-Nyugodj meg! –suttogta- Olvass a sorok között, ahogy eddig is tetted. Láss, lásd meg az embert a fegyverek és álhírek mögött.

Látni valakit kiváltság és az ő esetében. Előbb fogom látni én az emlékeit, minthogy ő tudna róluk, ez több mint kiváltság, ez a feltétel nélküli bizalom, ez az igazi meztelenség. Előbb tudni egy ember múltját, tisztábban látni, jobban emlékezni, mint Ő maga. Ez nem embernek való feladat. Ez kis híjján már egy Isten ereje.

-Ő..?

Annyi kérdésem lenne, milyen ember, veszélyben leszek, beleegyezett ebbe a ’kísérletbe’? A kéz nem tűnt el. Biztonságot sugárzott.

-Nem sokára te magad ismerheted meg őt.

A hibernálás gyors folyamat, de a kiolvasztás emberfüggő. Lehet pár perc, de akár egy óra is. Ő, ’Bucky’ lassan olvadt fel, nehogy sérüljön. Olvastam és tanultam is erről. Túl sok hibernációban töltött idő növeli a kiolvadás idejét. Sajnos annyira nem érdekelt, hogy megjegyezzem a magyarázatát, ez afféle védelem a test felé, amely már így is eléggé sérült. A gép generálta idő a legbiztonságosabb. T’Challa király átnyújtotta a füzetet. Vaskos kis könyvnek tűnt a kezemben, tele tudással, mely egy ember tudatát, pontosabban tudat alattiját tárja fel előttem. Ez hatalmas lépés. Szinte már láttam is magamat, ahogy újra elindulok az úton, az újabb tények igazolta tudás ösvényén. Vissza nem térő ajánlatot kaptam. Végre igazán éreztem, nem riaszthat el semmi. Tudtam, amit ma is tudok, hogy ezt meg kell tennem.

-Köszönöm, Királyom! Mindent meg fogok tenni.

-Hálás vagyok, hogy segítesz nekünk, legfőképpen Neki. –elindult kifelé.

-Ha megengedi, Királyom, én inkább itt maradnék. Szeretnék itt lenni, mikor felébred.

-Szép gesztus, barátságok kezdetét jelentheti. Maradj nyugodtan, -az ajtó mellett álló őrök felé biccentett, korábban észre se vettem őket- az őrség természetesen veled lesz.

Meghajoltam, ahogy kiment a helyiségből. A két erős harcos nem mozdult, elszántan védelmezték a helyet és persze engem is. Megnyugtató volt a jelenlétük. Helyet foglaltam egy székben és fellapoztam a füzetet. Szerkezetileg olyan volt, akár egy napló. A bejegyzések alatt dátumok, nevek, olykor pecsétek. Kézzel rajzolt képek, fotók tették teljessé. Oroszul íródott az eleje, de a közepe, inkább a vége tájékán már sokkal több nyelv helyet kapott benne. Angol, ukrán, német. Nem mindet ismertem fel. Szerencsére tanultam oroszul, így a napló eleje rengeteg titkot fedett fel előttem.

_„A szérum elkészült, de még nem stabil. IBH-1403_

_A tünetek: láz, izomfájdalom._

_Beoltottak száma: 4. ” -1942_

_„Újabb szerkezeti változást kell. Újra keverés, inkubációs idő meghosszabbítása 1 órával._

_A tünetek: láz, izom- és ízületifájdalom.  
Beoltottak száma: 2.” -1942_

_„A kísérlet megszakad. IBH-1403_

_A tünetek: láz, izom- és ízületifájdalom, szédülés, magas vérnyomás, szabálytalan szívverés._

_Beoltottak száma: 0.” -1942_

Ezután képletek és kitépett oldalak. Úgy tűnik a szérum fejlesztés alatt állt a világháború kezdetén, már akkor. A Vörös koponya indította el a kutatásokat és a legjobb tudósát bízta meg vele, Dr. Armin Zolat. A feljegyzések ezt támasztották alá. Az akkori Hidra feje a vérét adta, hogy rekonstruálni tudják belőle a szuperkatona szérumát.

_„Az IBH-1403-as kísérlet újraindul. A szer folyamatos tökéletesítésen ment át._

_A szer lehetővé teszi a gyorsított szövet regenerációt, felgyorsítja a reflexeket, erősíti a tanulékonyságot._

_Beoltott tesztalany: A. Folyamatos megfigyelés.” -1943_

_„Újabb kutyák érkeztek a kennelbe, bár nem mind érdemes tesztalanynak. A szelektálást követően az érdemesek az asztalra, az érdemtelenek a kemencébe kerülnek. IBH-1403_

_Az A jelű tesztalany, az oltást követő két óra huszonhat perc elteltével szívrohamot kapott. Finomítottuk a szert._

_Beoltott tesztalany: B. Folyamatos megfigyelés.” -1943_

A bejegyzések rövidek és tömörek. Gyermeteg és felületes irományok. Valahol biztosan megőrizték a boncolási jegyzőkönyveket. A kutyák, a háborúban elfogott katonánk. Az olvasottak alapján a foglyok jobban jártak, ha tömegsírban, vagy égetőben végezték. Inkább, mint Dr. Zola sebészi asztalán.

_„Egyre közelebb a cél, a szérum már majdnem tökéletes._

_A V jelű tesztalany 23 óra 57 percig élt az oltást követően._

_Adagolása: 4 cl 3 \- Hígítása: 1:42,3 – Hőmérséklet: 20 ˚C_

_Beoltott tesztalany: W. Folyamatos megfigyelés.” -1944_

_„Áttörés. A W jelű tesztalany 72 órája átesett a beoltáson. Az értékei a 26. óra után folyamatosan kezdtek stabilizálódni. Immáron kijelenthetjük, hogy a szuperkatona és az őt megalkotó szérum megszületett. IBH-1403” -1944_

Tehát sikerült neki. Létrehozta a szuperkatonát? De, nem. Nem, a dátumok nem stimmelnek.

_„A W jelű tesztalany 79 óra 42 perc elteltével agyvérzést kapott. Rettenet. Változtatás szükséges._

_Adagolása: 4 cl 3 \- Hígítása: 1:41,7 – Hőmérséklet: 17 ˚C_

_Beoltott tesztalany: X. Folyamatos megfigyelés._

_Adagolása: 4 cl 3 \- Hígítása: 1:41,7 – Hőmérséklet: 15 ˚C_

_Beoltott tesztalany: Y. Folyamatos megfigyelés.” -1944_

Elkeseredettségében vagy félelmében két foglyot oltott be. Itt kell lennie valahol a dátum, a hónap már egyezik.

_„Az X jelű tesztalany 36 óra elteltével baleset következtében elpusztult. AZ Y jelű tesztalany túl van a 26 óra kritikus fázison és stabilizálódik.” -1944_

_„Az Y jelű tesztalany sérülései regenerálódni kezdenek, kába, láza: 39,3 fokos.” -1944_

_„A bázis elpusztult. Az amerikaiak szuperkatonája felrobbantotta és kiszabadította a túszokat. Bár a feljegyzések és leletek megsemmisültek minden, ami az újrakezdésükhöz szükséges ebben a naplóban van. Az Y jelű tesztalany saját lábán hagyta el az épületet.” -1944_

Bucky. Tekintetem az alvó arcra vándorolt. Te voltál az Y jelű tesztalany? Mintha tudná, pedig fogalma sem lehetett. Senki sem tudhatta olyan fájdalmak közepette pedig senkit se érdekelt, hogyan hivatkozik rá egy őrült tudós. Lapozgattam. Rengeteg leírást találtam a sokk terápiákról, valamint a bevésődött hipnózisról. Hibernáció ötletéről. Ötletek, melyek a tudomány előrehaladását tennék lehetővé. Úgy tűnik a Vörös koponya terve feleannyira se izgatta Zolat, mint a szérum.

_„Mint fogva tartásom alatt kiderült az alany egy szakadékba zuhant. A hír csodálattal töltött el. Ezek szerint túlélte és nem csak túlélte, stabilizálódott. A mai nap keresőegység indult a szurdok aljába és meg is találtuk Burnes őrmestert, avagy az Y jelzésű tesztalany. A hó és leszakadt karja ellenére életben volt. A főhadiszálláson művégtagra alkalmassá tették a csonkot. Három nap alatt sikerült megépíteni egy acélváz kart, amit azonnal a helyére operáltak. Az alany veszélyes, ingerült és rémült, de még tudatállapotában van. Hibernációs kamrába zárjuk, míg nem tökéletesítjük az agykontrollt.” -1944_

Újabb elméletekkel és kísérletekkel tele oldalak. Zolat 1945-ben alkalmazta a Shield, a Gémkapocs-hadművelet után. Mivel ő maga már soha nem jutott vissza a rejtek bázisra elhintette a Hidra morzsáit. A füzetet a főhadiszálláson hagyta és odairányította a Hidra megmaradt embereit. Újabb tudósok kézírása vált olvashatóvá. Kikísérletezték a manipuláció, a teljeskörű irányítás nyitját. Már olvasni is szörnyű volt.

_„A kódszavakban elrejtett számok kimondásának ideje rendkívül fontos. A kód 20 másodpercig olvasandó! A számoknak meg kell egyezniük a jelentésükben szereplő idővel! A tudatosítás elektrosokk terápiával felgyorsítható és biztosítható. Program elszavalása után 20 másodperc sokkolás és folytassuk még tízszer. A folyamat egy napnyi szünetekkel ismétlendő addig, amíg az alany nem reagál már csak a programra.” -1947_

_„Az alany tanulékony és emlékszik a ’testébe vésett tudásra.’ A harci mozdulatokra, illetve a fegyverek kezelésére. Hihetetlenül gyorsan fejlődik és tanul. A program működik, a Katona aktiválása után az alany teljesen megfeledkezik korábbi önmagáról.” -1949_

_„Elkészült a fegyver, melyet Dr. Zola álmodott meg. Immáron a világ a kezünkben van, és ha a történelem nem a mi kedvünkre tesz, megváltoztatjuk azt. Az alany emlékei elenyészők, ellenállásnak nincs jele. A hibernációs folyamat tökéletesítése befejeződött. Ez a Tél katonája, a Hidra szuperfegyvere.” -1952_

A jegyzetek szórványosak, több kéz írta őket, de mind egyet akart. Kiölni a maradék emberséget is ebből a szegény férfiból. A léte és élete minden részével együtt akarták eltüntetni, ő mégis itt van. Itt volt és küzdött, mert nem akart bántani senkit. Akkor vettem csak észre, mennyire besötétedett, már az őrség váltása is megérkezett. Órák telhettek el, pedig mintha csak egy pillanat lett volna. Bejegyzések, melyek közelebb engedtek ehhez az ismeretlen veteránhoz. Jegyzetek, melyeknek talán a létezéséről sem tudott, pedig mind róla szólt. Emberek, akik életük munkájának gyümölcsét látták benne, holott ő csak, mint kísérleti patkány tudott magáról. Már ameddig tudott. Dátumok, évek és évtizedek. Elröppentek, s ő csak néhány pillanatot élt meg belőlük, azt sem önmaga ként, hanem a Tél katonája ként. A Hidra gyilkosaként. Ha kérdezném, valószínűleg nem is emlékezne. Olyan kíváncsi voltam Bucky. Vajon mi az utolsó emléked a program előtt és mi az első? Ami még izgalmasabb, vajon mit rejt a tudatalattid? Majd híján hetven évnyi emlék, ezer és egy arc… Arcok, mint célpontok, arcok, mint tömeg és arcok, mint parancsadók. A Hidra minden eddigi arca ott lehet a fejedben. Bosszú helyett pedig az önkéntes száműzetést választottad. Furcsa egy fickó lehetsz. Szívesen megismernélek. Lám ide értünk. Én, aki az első pillanatban megrettent, mert nem szerette a társaságot, alig vártam, hogy kinyisd a szemed. Az arcod már egyre szebb színű volt, a leolvasztás lassan befejeződött. Kíváncsi voltam rád és ehhez nem kellett más, mint néhány kegyetlen tudós tárgyilagos jegyzete. Te, aki teljes valódban ott feküdtél előttem. Te, aki annyi fájdalmon mentél keresztül eddig az életben és tán a veszteségen kívül mást nem ismersz. Te, akiről akkor még semmit sem tudtam. Kinyitnád a szemed, ha megkérnélek rá? Mesélnél magadról? A tudat, amit állandó társunknak érzünk, benned másképp működik, és én tudni akartam. Látni a saját szememmel és segíteni, hogy te is lásd azt, amitől a tudósok mindegyike, aki csak veled dolgozhatott lehidalt. Szörnyű kettősség volt bennem. Épp annyira érdekelt az agyadba ültetett program, mint amennyire az, mennyire tudtál önmagad maradni, miközben az emlékeidet fokozatosan pusztították ki belőled. Ahogy a megvilágított teremben föléd hajoltam és néztelek, talán hülyének tűntem. Akkor azonban ez sem érdekelt. Egy új és érdekes ismeretség lehetősége bontakozott ki előttem és csak reménykedhettem, hogy nem utasítod majd vissza. Így telt el az a nap, s mikor az este kezdetén végre kinyitottad, azt a kék szemedet. Újabb ismeretlen arcot pillanthattál meg, az enyémet, de remélem nem féltél. Őszintén remélem, hogy az a nap nem egy rossz emlékként maradt meg benned. Nem akartál felülni, sem megszólalni, mégis egy „Miért?” hagyta el a szádat. Tetszik ez a hang. A hangszín bizonytalan.

-A nevem Roosea. Segíteni szeretnék, hogy a Hidra programját kitörölhessük a fejedből. –sóhajtottam- Vagy legalább, hogy az emlékeid nagy részét visszaadhassam.

Csak bámultál rám, mi mást mondhattam volna, de akkor felültél és azt válaszoltad, amire vágytam:

-Próbáljuk meg.


End file.
